The present invention relates to warning systems and lighting systems.
Many of today's vehicles have motor driven panels which open and close upon actuation of a switch. For example, some of today's vehicles are provided with automatic windows or automatic sliding passenger doors, as well as automatic trunks, tailgates, or hatchbacks. These panels, rather than being opened and closed manually, are automatically opened and closed through the use of a motor operatively connected to the driven panel.
In certain circumstances, while closing a movable panel from an open position, a person or object in the path of the closing panel can become injured or damaged by the panel's closing. Therefore, sensing systems have been developed to sense when an obstruction is between the movable panel and a stationary frame during closing of the panel. These sensors typically include a pair of conductive metal strips mounted within a resilient section of the sensor wherein upon closing of the panel, if an obstruction is encountered, the two conductive strips are pushed into contact with one another, thereby sending a signal to the control module to reverse direction of the motor controlling the panel.
These systems are also available with an audible warning that sounds when the close command is actuated.